Welcome to Candyland
by Miss-Champi
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Loki, Levy et Gajeel accepte une mission de groupe quelque peu étrange. Arrivé a destination ils apprennent qu'ils doivent survivre 12h dans une forêt qu'on nomme Candyland, rempli de nourriture en tout genre, sans rien mangé…


Titre : Welcome To Candyland

Auteur : Miss-Champi

Crédit : les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

Pairing : Natsu x Gray

Synopsis :

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy et Gajeel accepte une mission de groupe quelque peu étrange. Arrivé a destination ils apprennent qu'ils doivent survivre 12h dans une forêt qu'on nomme Candyland, rempli de nourriture en tout genre, sans rien mangé…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Le soleil se lève a l'aube, c'est bien connu, mais il n'y a pas que le soleil ! Les mages de Fairy Tail se sont aussi levées très tôt en cette belle journée ensoleillée ! Bien sur, il y a une explication au manque de grâce mâtiné. Pour cela, il faut revenir à la veille :

La guilde est bruyante, comme a son habitude, les mages font la fête ou se bagarre, certains choisissent des missions ou papotent tranquillement, bref, tout est normal ! Lucy Heartfilia observe les affiches de mission en compagnie de son amie Levy avec qui elle parle de ses dernières missions avec Natsu, Gray et Erza. Levy tapa alors du poing sur sa pomme et s'écria d'un coup en voyant une affiche :

« Je sais ! Lucy, faisons cette mission ensemble ! » Dit-elle en décrochant l'affiche et la montrant a la mage céleste.

Une partie de la guilde s'était retourné vers les deux femmes dont certains pensait fortement « elles vont s'en sortir ? » mais c'est alors que Lucy lui répondis déçu :

« Malheureusement, faut être en groupe de six pour faire cette mission.

-Ah oui ? fit Levy en regardant alors les détails. Ah, mince alors… »

Gray et Natsu se regardèrent et sourire. Gajeel releva la tête et regardèrent le reste de la guilde. Seul Natsu et Gray se sont proposé, Erza est en mission avec Juvia et Wendy et les autres ne semblent pas partants. Il se proposa donc, il ne restait qu'une personne. Lucy et Levy se regardèrent déçu mais une lumière venant des clés de la mage céleste surprirent tous les mages. Loki se matérialisa et souris a sa Lucy avant de déclarer qu'il les accompagnerait. La blonde lui fit remarquer qu'il ne pouvait rester très longtemps dans ce monde mais l'esprit lui expliqua qu'uniquement pour cette fois il avait acquis le droit ultime de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'a plus besoin de lui. Chose très utile vu la durée de la mission. Ils conclurent alors de partir le lendemain a l'aube pour arriver au alentour de midi…..

Nous revoici donc a l'aube de ce voyage en compagnie de Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy et Gajeel. Loki les rejoignant seulement quand la mission commencera. Les mages se retrouvent à la gare de Magnolia, prêt au départ…enfin, sauf Natsu ! Deviné donc pourquoi. Bref, a part Natsu geignant son malaise, le trajet fut silencieux et long. Le groupe arriva à 11h a la ville de Tortuna, une petite cité en bordure des frontières du royaume de Fiore. La ville de campagne était pittoresque et très peu avancé coté technologie. Les rues étaient peu peuplé mais les habitants avaient l'air de tous se connaitre, c'est ainsi que les membres de Fairy Tail furent accueilli avec des chuchotements sur leur passages et des doigts qui se pointe dans leur direction. Lucy et Levy demandèrent à un commerçant ou se trouvait le lieu de la mission de survie et il leur indiqua le sud-est du village.

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à participer a cette mission, d'autre groupes de mages de toutes les guildes de Fiore étaient présent… présent ou d'ailleurs ? Et ouais, je saute les étapes ! Les mages étaient regroupé au beau milieu d'une pleine désertique, a environ un kilomètre du village, et ils se tenaient devant une grande scène ou une bannière bleue pendouillaient misérablement. Dessus il était marqué : mission de survie. Un peu plus au nord de la pleine on pouvait distinguer une sorte de forêt…ou plutôt une jungle. Une jungle pour le moins coloré et avec de drôles de formes mais une jungle quand même. Bientôt midi, les mages s'impatientaient mais un vieillard habillé d'une vieille toge poussiéreuse et déchirer, s'appuyant sur un vieux bâton décrépis apparut près de la scène. Sa toge était à moitié trouée, et même recousue à de nombreux endroits. Le vieillard agrippait fermement son bâton d'une main et de l'autre caressait fièrement son imposante barbe blanche. A défaut de cheveux. Son mono sourcil se fronça et une voix chevronnante et aigu attira l'attention de l'assemblé.

« Bien le bonjour jeune mage de Fiore ! Je me nomme Genta Maono, je suis l'organisateur de cette mission de survie. Les règles sont simples, vous voyez la jungle derrière vous ? –certain se retournèrent pour voir la dite jungle- Ce qui y pousse n'a rien de végétal. Tout est comestible. Quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Voila l'épreuve, entrez à l'intérieur et restez 12h sans manger. Des questions ? »

Un mage de Blue Pegasus leva la main et parla :

« Comment vous saurez si on mange quelque chose ou non ? »

Le vieillard toisa le jeune homme et chercha ses mots quelque instants :

« Ah ! C'est une question intéressante ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'en sortant de la jungle je le saurais. Je vous conseille, pour votre _survie_ de ne rien mangé, car je ne sais pas comment vous vous en sortirez… » dit-il en accentuant bien sur le mot « survie ».

Le vieil homme eut comme un ricanement sinistre qui donna des frissons a toute l'assemblé dont la plus part se jurèrent de ne rien ingurgité venant de cette jungle.

Quelque minutes plus tard, tout les mages et le vieil homme se trouvaient a l'entré d'un sentier sinueux fait de …. Chocolat. Ouai, de chocolat. Ils se regardèrent surpris, cherchant une réponse logique à ce qu'ils voyaient, parce que le chemin de chocolat n'est rien comparé aux arbres en formes de cannes à sucres, des feuilles en réglisse, des fruits multiples tel que des fraises tagada, des œufs, des bananes, des pastèques, des chewing-gums au gout aléatoire et autre bonbons en tout genre. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir d'autre types d'arbres mais ils étaient trop éloignés pour en discerné la nature.

Le vieil homme pris la parole une dernière fois :

« Vous allez être en binômes, il suffirait qu'un seul binôme résistent jusque la fin du temps imparti pour réussir la mission, en effet il peut y avoir plusieurs gagnant de plusieurs guilde mais j'en doutes fortement…. »

Ajouta-t-il en voyant les groupes sourire de suffisance. Il en ri presque en voyant certain visage se décomposé. D'un geste d'invitation, il fit une courte révérence en montrant l'entré de la forêt de sa main.

« Bonne journée, à ce soir minuit ! » dit-il en partant, sautillant presque.

Les mages, laisser a eux même formèrent leur binômes et entrèrent dans la forêt. Les mages de Fairy Tail se fixèrent un instant. Lucy se déplaça aux cotés de Loki en rougissant légèrement. Levy avait l'air amusé de la tournure que prenait cette mission et attendais avec impatience la suite des événements. Gajeel grogna avant de s'approcher de Levy et laisser Gray et Natsu se regarder en chien de faïence. Ca n'allait pas tarder à exploser… et se fut Gray qui enclencha la bataille.

« Me ralenti pas l'allumette. »

Evidemment, retour de flamme il y a.

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIS L'HEXIBITIONNISTE ?! »

Ainsi continua leur dispute quotidienne bientôt arête par un poing dévastateur appartenant a Lucy. Il fallait tout de même entré dans cette jungle pour commencer la mission ! Allant chacun de leur cotés les mages se dispersèrent dans la forêt, Lucy et Loki se dirigeant vers l'Est, Gajeel et Levy vers l'Ouest et Natsu et Gray vers le Nord. Les deux hommes marchaient silencieusement –pour une fois- sur le chemin de chocolat, observant cet environnement si étrange composé de sucreries diverse et varié. Gray bavait légèrement devant certain bonbons mais détournait vite le regard. Natsu lui n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser aux sucreries, plutôt a son compagnon de route. Il le détaillait de bas en haut, ses vêtements, sa posture, son corps, son visage, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, ses yeux… Natsu se mis une baffe quand une pensé peu commune s'introduit sans autorisation dans son esprit et sentis ses pommettes chauffer. L'image en question n'était pas très catholique et une étrange sensation de malaise le pris. Il pria Gray de se grouiller pour sortir de cette mièvrerie de sucre pour inspecter les autres zones de cet endroit. Peut être y trouveront-ils des choses intéressante…

**5h plus tard, du coté de Lucy et Loki – POV Lucy**

Sa faisait cinq heures que la mission avait commencé, la faim ne nous touchaient pas et nous ne marchions pas, valait mieux économiser nos forces pour ne pas avoir faim rapidement. Loki me parlait, pour m'empêcher de penser a autre chose, la discussion était fondamentale, dès que l'un avait finis de parler, l'autre essayait de relancer sur un autre sujet. Depuis environ une heure, notre discussion parlait des esprits en général, il m'expliquait que tout les esprits n'étaient pas si gentil, certain étaient même banni de leur monde par leur comportement. Son récit était vraiment très intéressant, il me parla de nombreux esprits qu'il ne valait mieux ne jamais croisé et d'autre qu'il espérait revoir rapidement par leur gentillesse… Mais vint se moment ou nos discussion se terminèrent et nous nous regardions, cherchions de quoi nous occuper mais rien ne nous vint… je sentis l'atmosphère autour de nous se refroidir et le soleil commençais sa descente, la soirée débutait. Loki dit à voix haute ce que je pensais tout bas.

« La nuit va être longue… »

**Pendant ce temps, du coté de Gajeel et Levy – POV Levy**

« T'as pas entendu un bruit ? »

Levy, paniqué s'agrippa à Gajeel grognant –mais surtout rougissant- avant de regarder partout autour d'elle. C'était la quatrième fois en vingt minutes qu'elle entendait des bruits…

« Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait rien ! Je n'entends rien moi ! Et pourtant mon ouïe est plus affiné que le tiens, comme j'chui un dragon slayeur ! »

Levy gonfla les joues boudeuses en ronchonnant :

« Je suis pas folle ! Je te jure que j'entends des choses ! ca ressemble… euh…. A des soupirs, des gémissements ! »

Le brun, exaspéré, s'assis en tailleur sur le sol et se concentra sur chaque bruit, chaque mouvement autour d'eux. A ses cotés, Levy fixais chaque buisson qui lui semblait bizarre. Au bout de quelque seconde qui parut une éternité à la jeune fille légèrement sur les nerfs, le brun se releva avec un petit sourire en coin. Il montra alors un petit chemin vers le Nord.

« ca viens de là-bas. C'est Natsu et Gray. »

La jeune fille rassuré laissa échapper un soupir puis écarquilla les yeux.

« Hein ? Mais ils font quoi ? »

Le brun eu le soupçon d'un rictus avant de marcher vers le chemin opposé.

« Te r'garde pas. »

Vexé, la bibliothèque ambulante sauta sur le dos du Dragon Slayeur en râlant…

**Revenons légèrement avant la discussion de Levy et Gajeel, du côté de Natsu et Gray, regardons donc se qui s'est passé…**

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHE NATSU ?! »

Ce cri retentit dans l'air. Il appartient à Gray Fullbuster. Un Gray terriblement énervé. Pourquoi ? Ce stupide Dragon slayeur a bouffé des bananes aux couleurs plus ou moins suspectes. OUAI ! Natsu venait de les faire perdre !

« Mais j'avais faim ! » geignit le rosé.

Le brun lui foutu alors son poing dans la figure. Le dragon slayeur vola a plusieurs mètre avant d'atterrir la tête dans une marre de chocolat… le mage de feu, en titubant, revint près du mage de glace et grimaça :

« Merde Gray, t'aurais put éviter ca ! C'est tout collant et ca sent fort ! Enlève-moi ca ! »

A peine eut-il finis sa phrase que le mage enflammé devint tout rouge. Une image peut catholique lui était passé a l'esprit. Une image de lui et Gray. Lui coller a un arbre se faisant lécher la peau chocolaté par le brun. En réalisant l'ampleur de sa pensé, il se donna une gifle qui retenti clairement dans le silence. Gray le fixait ébahi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as rougis et ensuite tu te donnes une baffe ? À quoi t'as pensé pour avoir une telle réaction ?! »

Sur ce coup, le glaçon n'a aucun tact. Il observa alors les rougeurs sur les pommettes de l'autre s'intensifié et compris.

« Une scène coquine ?! Hé ben Natsu ! C'était qui ? Lucy ? Erza ? Attend, attend laisse moi deviner… Lisanna ?

-La ferme l'exhibitionniste ! ca te r'garde pas ! »

Et la on peut dire que Gray est vraiment idiot. Non seulement il n'a aucun tact mais en plus il perd ses vêtements en cours de conversation. Natsu se détourna machinalement mais presque instinctivement, il dévia son regard et remarqua une chose peut ordinaire… Gray bandait. Le brun se pencha a l'oreille de son ami.

« Tu m'as pas demandé de te l'enlever ? demanda-t-il en prenant un peu du chocolat sur la joue du rosé avec son doigt et le happant pour l'avaler.

-Qu… si mais- »

Le brun poussa Natsu contre l'arbre le plus proche.

« Alors laisse-moi m'en occuper.

-Gray… non… » Gémis presque le dragon slayeur.

Ce dernier se dandinait contre l'arbre. Le chocolat coulait lentement sur sa peau et son fantasme peut catholique lui revient en tête. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, Gray se pencha sur la peau chocolaté du rosé et commença lentement à lécher cette matière si alléchante. Il commença par les mains, remontant sur les bras dénudé et enfin son cou a découverts. Pas habitué à ce genre de sensation, le mage de feu ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise dépassé ses lèvres entrouvertes. Encourager par ce petit son, le brun continua son exploration et se permis de mordre la peau tendre a sa porté. Il passa ses mains sur les cotes de son compagnon à travers sa tunique et écarta les pans délicatement. Le brun se recula quelque instant pour profiter de la vu sur son torse musclé et marqué par tout ses combats. C'est qu'il est sexy l'allumette.

Soudain, Natsu le repoussa un peu et sembla designer quelque chose du menton derrière lui. Gray lança un coup d'œil dans la direction et eu un petit sourire amusé. Il lâcha son dragon slayeur qui resta docilement à sa place et s'approcha doucement d'un buisson rempli de fruit rouge particulièrement appétissant. Avec un sourire pervers, il cueillit quelques fraises et revins se coller a son ami. Il fit glisser une fraise sur le cou du rosé puis la coinça entre ses lèvres. Le brun fixa ardemment SON allumette, qui après un petit rire cristallin, mordit a pleine dent dans le fruit. Comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensés, le dragon slayeur laissa évidemment sa bouche grande ouverte.

Profitant de cette invitation fortement désiré, le brun suçota ses lèvres rougis par le jus du fruit et engouffra sa langue dans la cavité buccale pour aller câliner sa conjointe. Le baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent fut doux, tendre et érotique. Le gout du chocolat fondant sur leur lèvres les émoustillaient autant que de sentir leurs langues se cajoler. Les mains des deux jeunes hommes caressèrent frénétiquement le corps de l'autre, cherchant activement chaque zone plaisante de l'autre. Chaque soupir et hoquet étaient les bienvenues dans leur bulle d'érotisme. Gray grogna contre la tunique de son amant qui lui empêchait de toucher à son torse parfait. Il passa ses doigts sous la ceinture, l'enlevant d'un geste précis et souple, puis fis glisser la dite tunique sur les épaules musclé de Natsu. De son autre main, ou il restait une fraise, il retraça avec le fruit, les contours des abdos puis remonta doucement la fraise d'une douce caresse jusqu'à la base du cou.

« Tu es magnifique Natsu. »

Il avait soufflé à son oreille. Guettant le moment ou le rosé, trop têtu, allait répliquer, il glissa la fraise entre ses lèvres. Lui coupant tout bonnement la parole et surtout, le tenant à sa merci.

« Et si desirable… puis-je ? » sourit-il en regardant le fruit rouge.

Aussi rouge que le dit fruit, le jeune mage hocha de la tête et ferma les yeux. Le glaçon se pencha pour cueillir le fruit entre ses lèvres et ré-embrasser de nouveau son allumette. Natsu rompis le baiser par manque d'air, haletant et essaya de formuler une frase convenable. Seul un « pas contre l'arbre » se distingua du charabia et le brun les fit tomber sur l'herbe. Le rosé se lécha les lèvres et roula pour être au dessus et se frotta lascivement contre l'entre jambe de son ami. Le jean, seul vêtement en lisse avec son boxer, frottait douloureusement son érection bien présente. Il ne restait sur le mage de feu que son boxer –quand avait-il enlevé son pantalon ?- et la vue qu'il lui offrait fit presque fondre notre glaçon. Presque. Parce que se qui réussis cet exploit n'est pas que le corps quasi dénudé de son propriétaire, ni son désir se frottant sur le siens. Non, la chose qui lui fit perdre la tête a cet instant fut le regard brumeux de désir, d'envie, de passion dans les prunelles chocolat de son vis-à-vis. Un regard à faire bander un saint et le convertir a des nuits de débauche effrénée de passion. Oui, un tel regard lui était dédié. Plus aucun doute sur les intentions de l'un comme de l'autre après tout ca.

« Gray, j'ai envie de toi… »

Diable que cette phrase sonnait comme un appelle a la luxure. Le mage de feu s'accroupis sur les jambes du mage de glace et parsema son torse de caresse, de ses mains comme de sa bouche. Puis il en descendit plus bas encore et déboutonna le jean, un regard de braise encré dans ceux de son glaçon. Il caressa la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de son ami. Il savoura a l'avance leur moment rien qu'a eux, remontant embrasser furtivement son amant, et glissa ses doigts sous le boxer pour infliger une douce torture au brun. Ce dernier se cambra quand les doigts se refermèrent sur son membre et lâcha un petit râle de bien être. Il plaça sa main sur la nuque de Natsu et l'attira à lui dans un baiser enflammé, gémissant des fois contre ses lèvres. De son autre main, il tata les fesses de son désormais amant, les malaxant sans vergogne et jouant même avec les bourses qui se frottait sur sa cuisse. Le rose soupirait mais n'arrêtait pas sa douce torture pour autant et se régalait d'entendre les gémissements de son brun. Soudain, il s'allongea sur son torse et frotta ses fesses contre le membre tendu de Gray qui rougissait de l'érotisme de cette scène.

« Natsu, tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? » essaya tout de même de raisonner Gray.

Apres tout, il était deux hommes, deux amis et rivaux. Cet acte allait-il changer leur relation ? Et que dire d'ailleurs de leur relation ? Gray aimait-il Natsu ? Et inversement ? De plus que c'était la première fois du brun avec un homme, non, c'était sa première fois tout cours. Et le mage de glace était persuadé que c'était aussi la première fois du Dragon Slayeur. Natsu serait-il le dominé ? Surement oui, et Gray ne voulais pas que son ami ai mal, et surtout pas a cause de lui. Comment les autres réagiraient aussi ? Des milliers d'autres question l'assaillirent mais une paires de lèvres s'abattirent sur les siennes, le réduisant au silence et clamant avec certitude que cela signifiait qu'il était sur de lui en faisant cela. Un grognement se fit ensuite entendre.

« Prend moi ou je me charge de le faire ! »

Au moins cela a le don d'être clair. Souriant amusé, Gray abaissa ses derniers vêtements tout en caressant le corps parfait du mage de feu. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs mis deux des doigts du brun dans sa bouche et les humectaient tout en le fixant de ses prunelles remplis de désir. Quelque instant de passion plus tard, Gray introduit doucement un premier doigt. Un grognement d'inconfort se fit entendre et il bougea légèrement son doigt pour le détendre et se sentir bien. Il introduit ensuite le second doigt déjà plus douloureux et sentis son ami se crisper autour de ses doigts.

« Bouge les Gray… supplia le rose.

- détends-toi alors. »

Un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres, le chasseur de dragon caressa doucement le sexe du brun, et susurra avec un air moqueur que s'il ne bougeait pas, il n'y aurait plus de belles caresses. Une grimace plus tard, Natsu gémissait de bien être mais il eut bien vite envie de plus. Beaucoup plus. L'Ice Maker compris bien vite et retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe dressé d'excitation.

S'enfonçant dans l'antre de chair de son amant, Gray crut défaillir. C'était si bon ! Mais il devait attendre. Son entré avait rendu son amant crispé de douleur. Apres tout, c'était sa première fois et Natsu la lui donnait, il devait se contrôler pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ce dernier lâcha un râle de plaisir quand il commença de lui-même un léger va et viens, faisant soupirer le glaçon de plaisir. Natsu entama lui-même des mouvements de bassin, s'appuyant sur les cuisses du brun. D'abord d'une lenteur presque frustrante puis petit à petit la lenteur se modela en une langoureuse monté aux étoiles chez l'un comme chez l'autre. L'étroitesse du rose faisait fondre notre glaçon de plaisir, ses gémissements le ravivaient et lui donnait envie de lui donner encore plus, son visage en extase était, lui, plus que jouissif. L'herbe sous Gray le chatouillait un peu mais formait comme un doux matelas moelleux ainsi qu'un bon appui, il attrapa les hanches de son amant de ses mains et s'enfonça en lui. Il voyait que Natsu ne pouvait pas faire plus que le rythme actuel. Mais cette position lui donnait tellement de frissons qu'il préféra ne pas rouler pour avoir plus d'appui en étant sur le Dragon Slayeur. Non, d'ici il voyait le rose d'un angle tellement sensuel qu'il aurait put en jouir s'il ne se retenait pas de le faire si tôt. Son torse imberbe parcouru de frissons, ses tétons pointant par le plaisir, son sexe gonflé de plaisir et surtout son visage détendu par le plaisir qu'IL lui procurait. Cette vue, il ne l'échangera pour rien au monde !

De son coté, Natsu ne comprenait plus vraiment la situation, tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête était : « Gray en dessous de moi, Gray en moi, Gray me procurant un plaisir intense, Gray me dévorant des yeux, Gray, Gray, Gray ! » et son corps ne lui répondait plus, tout ces geste étaient guidés par le plaisir, comme un automate auquel on aurait programmé un planning de gestes a effectués les uns après les autres pour leurs plaisir communs. Il sentait Gray s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui de cet manière si sauvage mais si douce et tendre a la fois, il le pénétrait avec puissance mais faisait toujours en sorte que ressorte que sa douceur et sa tendresse se ressente dans ses mouvements. Et Natsu le ressentait. Et il aimait ca. Il aimait se sentir aimé. Il posa son regard embrumé sur son amant et ses joues s'enflammèrent en détaillant le corps musclé et tellement sexy de son amant se mouvant sous lui. Chaque mouvement faisait rouler ses abdominaux bien tracé, chaque respiration –aussi saccadé soit-elle– montait sa cage thoracique, ses lèvres a demi-sèches souvent humidifié par une langue mutin les narguaient et Natsu ne réfléchis pas. Il plongea sur les jumelles pour les dévorer, savourant le contact et la douceur, le gout de fraise –ironique vu qu'ils en avaient mangé quelque instant plus tôt– et la fraicheur qu'elles dégageaient. Fraicheur le rendant frissonnant et complètement dépendant. Ses mains se posèrent sur les pectoraux de Gray, ses mouvements augmentèrent d'intensité et Nastu criait désormais son plaisir. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire leurs sensations de bien être, de se sentir complet et apaisé, ils ne le comprenaient même pas eux même. Une chose est sur cependant, ils en devenaient déjà accros.

**Coté Gajeel et Levy, 19h et toujours rien avalé de suspect.**

Le dragon de fer était partiellement allongé contre un arbre, un cerisier à première vu. Un cerisier fait de réglisse et ses fleurs de glaçage à la fraise. Mais Gajeel s'y était assis car il savait qu'il ne serrait pas tenter d'en manger. Il détestait la réglisse et le glaçage. Et rien de mieux pour passer le temps sans penser a son pauvre estomac qui crie famine ? Dormir. Il s'était assoupi contre la réglisse moelleuse et un air apaisé peignait son visage. Levy elle, s'était adossée à un rocher en guimauve un peu plus loin. Plongé dans ces pensés, elle détaillait le Dragon Slayeur de ces yeux clairs et de petites rougeurs s'étaient logé sur ses joues rebondies. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais a voix haute, mais sa présence a ses cotés la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Elle appréciait beaucoup le sinistre, ténébreux et sadique mangeur de fer. Parce que derrière ce masque de ténèbres ce trouvait, bien caché, un homme de confiance, de valeur et surtout, un ami fidele et courageux. Un homme fort. Il l'avait sauvé et protéger a de nombreuses reprises, et elle lui en était reconnaissante éternellement. S'il y avait bien une personne sur qui elle pouvait compter, c'était bien lui. Mais en plus de tout cela, il y avait CE sentiment. Celui qui la fait rougir, qui fait son cœur battre plus rapidement, qui la fait bégayer ou bredouiller incompréhensiblement ses phrases, qui peut tout aussi bien lui briser son pauvre petit cœur, lui faire ressentir une haine incommensurable envers toute les filles s'approchant un peu trop de lui. Oui, l'amour. Elle ne sait comment ni pourquoi, mais son cœur s'était épris du bel adonis assoupi de l'autre coté du chemin. Et bien qu'elle soit discrète en permanence a la guilde, maintenant, a cet instant, elle le dévorait des yeux. Ce serrait la seule fois qu'elle pourrait le faire sans aucun de ses amis pour la charrier, sans celui que son cœur a choisi pour la fixer de façon interrogative, sans ses rougeurs pour l'embarrasser, sans son cœur assourdissant dans sa poitrine et sans ses bouffé de chaleur quand il lui faisait son petit sourire sadique en coin. Non, la elle pouvait le détailler sans peur, le déshabiller presque du regard. Sa fine mais bien présente musculature, ses doux traits endormi, ses cheveux d'ébènes éparpillé sur ses épaules, elle aurait tellement voulu s'approcher. S'approcher plus près de lui, le toucher même. Son visage si paisible en cet instant, tel un ange déchu, un ange rebelle qui deviens son propre maitre pour ne vivre que pour ce qu'il croit juste. Plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qu'elle imagine surement un peu sec mais agréable au toucher, d'une petite odeur discrète d'amande. Son odeur, elle se l'imaginait surement musqué, viril a son image.

Elle secoua la tete. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller, il ne lui était pas destiné. Un homme comme lui ? Avec une crevette comme elle ? Un bagarreur avec une rat de bibliothèque ? C'était impensable ! Elle n'avait rien pour elle. Elle était petite, des cheveux bleue au carré. Son visage quelconque n'arrivait à plaire qu'à Jet et Droy mais ses deux amis d'enfance ne comprenaient pas que ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'ils ont pour elle mais juste une profonde amitié et la tendresse qu'ils auraient pour une petite sœur. Non, elle n'avait même pas un semblant de poitrine. Elle avait beau avoir bientôt 19 ans, elle était aussi plate qu'une enfant de 10 ans. Un soupir désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres et son regard se voila de tristesse. Elle se demandait parfois si elle aurait une relation amoureuse un jour. Une vraie. Mais le destin s'acharnait contre elle, les hommes préféraient les femmes légèrement plus grandes avec une forte poitrine. Comme Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Jubia, Cana ou Biska. Cette dernière étant en couple récemment d'ailleurs. C'est perdu dans ses pensés plus sombres que le début de sa contemplation qu'elle s'endormit elle aussi.

Gajeel, lui, s'éveilla environ une demi-heure plus tard et fut étonner de voir la crevette profondément endormi contre la roche de guimauve. L'après midi s'étant enfin fait la malle pour laisser place a ce début de soirée frisquet. Il se releva et s'approcha de la bleuté. Il eu un discret sourire tendre en voyant cette petite chose assoupi avec son air angélique peint sur son visage. Voyant un léger soubresaut puis un long frisson parcourir le corps de la jeune fille, il enleva sa tunique et la déposa sur la silhouette frêle de son amie. Rester torse nue, il s'assit a coter de Levy. Celle-ci glissa contre son épaule et y déposa son front dessus. Le mangeur de fer ne su quoi faire, cette position n'était pas très confortable. Devait-il la laissé comme ca ? Elle aurait surement mal à la nuque en se réveillant. Mais s'il essayait de la bouger, elle risquait de s'éveiller. Il se mordilla la lèvre dans une mine d'intense réflexion, puis et la fis glisser tres lentement sur ses jambes pour qu'elle soit dans une position plus agréable. Elle était tellement mignonne. Depuis quelque temps déjà ce genre de pensé lui venait a l'esprit. Au début ils les réfutaient assez violemment mais maintenant, elles font parties intégrantes de ses pensés. Apres tout, il avait fini par comprendre que cette mignonne petite chose lui avait fait fondre le fer entourant son cœur pour le lui prendre de ses douces petites mains. Et cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de la crevette, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, il la protégeait en toute occasion et faisait toujours tout pour être près d'elle, que ce soit a la guilde ou bien quand elle voulait prendre une mission. Souvent trop difficile et dangereuse a par rapport a ses capacités, le maitre le lui refusait. Mais quand il se proposait pour l'accompagnée, un pur bonheur se dessinait sur ses lèvres et toutes les souffrances du monde en valait la peine, rien que pour apercevoir ce sourire. Alors oui, ce genre de pensés faisait partie intégrante de lui, à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur la jeune fille aux cheveux bleue, son esprit lui murmurait tellement de phrases, plus guimauve que le rocher sur lequel ils étaient appuyé, les unes que les autres. Cependant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Comment une brute dans son genre, un délinquant en puissance, un sombre mec avec tous ses piercings et son visage terrifiant pourrait plaire à ce petit rat de bibliothèque toute mignonne ? Il avait certes un beau corps, ciselé par ses entrainements et ses combats souvent tres dangereux mais c'était bien la seule chose. Son caractère pourri et son visage dur et effrayant ne faisait pas de lui un sex symbol. Et même s'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher ses derniers temps, elle ne s'intéresserait jamais a lui autrement que comme un ami. Préférant un de ses amis d'enfance, Jet ou Droy. Ces deux la le faisant enrager à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle plus que nécessaire. Il était plus qu'évidant que ces deux la l'aimait et il détestait ca. Il se savait jaloux et dans ces moments la, il s'éclipsait de la guilde pour aller détruire quelque arbres dans la forêt pour se calmer.

Il sentit la jeune fille remuer un peu, signe qu'elle allait se réveiller d'ici peu. Il en profita pour la détailler une dernière fois en souriant puis remis son masque de cynisme. La bleue releva la tête, se frotta les yeux puis bailla longuement pour enfin se rendre compte de la situation. Plantant ses beaux yeux clairs dans ceux plus sombre de l'homme en face d'elle, elle piqua un fard.

« qu'est-ce que… ?! » essaya-t-elle de formuler avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Elle remarqua la tunique chaude mise sur ses épaules, elle sentit alors une douce odeur de pins. Bien différent de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle posa son regard sur le torse découvert du Dragon Slayeur et balbutia des phrases sans queue ni tête.

« Ola je comprends rien, calme prend de l'air ! » ria le brun.

Elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui faire une remarque sur ses rougeurs et se calma doucement sous le regard amusé de son ami. Elle le remercia pour la tunique et lui demanda le pourquoi du comment de la situation. Il lui expliqua alors calmement qu'il s'était assis a coter et –romançant le tout– qu'elle avait glissé sur ces jambes. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il l'avait laissé ainsi. Elle s'excusa prestement, gêné. Bien que bizarrement heureuse. Un silence confortable s'installa, Levy assise sur les jambes du brun, légèrement rouge, détaillant tres discrètement le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait et son visage quand celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Ce dernier, bien qu'il n'en montre rien, était tellement heureux de cette situation, il avait l'impression presque démentiel qu'ils étaient en couple. Si seulement. C'était sa pensé. Il voulait pouvoir le lui dire, la maintenant, le lui avouer, la prendre dans ses bras, la voir rougir comme une écrevisse, l'entendre bégayer, l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Mais il était lâche et il ne dirait rien. Il voulait pouvoir de nouveau lui parler comme ils en avaient l'habitude à la guilde ou dans leurs missions et il savait que s'il lui avouait ses sentiments, rien ne serrait jamais plus pareil. Et pourtant…

« Né, la crevette ? Commença-t-il d'une voix basse et grave.

-h-hum ? Quoi ? Elle rosit de nouveau en le fixant.

-Qui suis-je pour toi ? » Il demanda de but en blanc.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise par la question. Puis chercha activement ses mots, assez pour montrer a quel point elle tenait a lui mais pas assez pour qu'il comprenne ses sentiments. Et il attendit la sentence dans silence quasi religieux, prêt à se faire foudroyer sur place. Avait-il des tendances masochistes ? Il ne savait pas. Peut être ? En tout cas, chaque seconde sonnait comme une torture a son pauvre petit cœur qui semblait attendre que le bourreau ne le termine.

« Je crois… que tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi car tu m'as déjà sauvé plusieurs fois, tu m'as protégé au péril de ta vie, et j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Et bien que caractérisent parlant, nous soyons opposé, j'aime beaucoup parler avec toi et ta présence a mes cotés m'est rassurante. Je ne sais comment le dire, mais tu m'es vraiment précieux, et pour rien au monde je t'échangerai contre quelqu'un d'autre. Et si tu devais venir à disparaitre, je pense que j'aurais peut de chance d'en ressortir indemne. »

Plus elle déblatérait, plus ses joues rivalisait avec l'écrevisse mentionné plus tot. Et Gajeel trouva ça trop mignon. Son cœur emplis de joie pulsait deux fois plu vite que la normale et un vrai sourire sincère et heureux planait sur ses lèvres, a l'étonnement de la bleuté. Il avait compris, malgré que cette dernière s'était efforcé de le lui caché, que sa place dans son cœur n'était pas qu'un simple amis. Il avait une chance, infime de pouvoir un moment ou un autre ne serrais-ce que s'aimer un peu réciproquement et le montre au autres.

Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

**Lucy et Loki à la même heure.**

Plus de sujet de conversation. Un grand silence inconfortable et une faim tiraillante planait sur eux. Assis dos a dos, ils soupirèrent de concert. Quelle épreuve ! Une torture morale ! Ils s'étaient éloigné de la partie gourmande de la forêt et avaient rejoins une zone plus… végétale. Particulièrement odorante. Ce qui parfois arrivait a leur coupe l'appétit. Mais dans cette situation, même les tonnes de choux les entourant leur donnait envie ! Choux fleur, choux Bruxelles, choux, choucroute. Du chou partout. Et quelque haricot d'un coté, des petit pois de l'autre, quelque carotte qui pendent des arbres ou bien des marres d'épinard, mais principalement du choux. Ecœurant et appétissant à la fois. Un énième soupir sortit de leur bouche. Horrible torture en effet. Mais il ne restait que quelque heure ! Il fallait tenir, retrouver des sujet de conversation et oublié cette nourriture alléchante pour les quelque heures qui allaient suivre.

« T'as une idée ? demanda Lucy.

-pas vraiment… un jeu ? proposa-t-il.

-bonne idée ! ca pourrait nous faire passer le temps. Se réjouit la blonde.

-reste plus qu'a trouvé le jeu. »

Encore un soupir. Cette mission leur donnait plus de fil à retordre qu'un Oracion Seis au grand complet. Lucy chercha longtemps un jeu approprié mais n'en trouva pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle chantonna une mélodie que sa mère lui chantait quelque fois quand elle était plus jeune. Son partenaire l'écoutait sans bruit, bercé doucement par ce beau son provenant de son amie. A la fin de cette berceuse, il continua lui-même en chantant une chanson du monde des esprits. Lucy l'écouta alors à son tour, la voix de Loki s'élevait dans les airs, comme une douce brise. Sa voix suave la fit même frissonner et elle sourit tendrement en fermant les yeux. Elle adorait ce genre de moment en sa compagnie. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. La chanson prit fin sur une note mélodieuse, plongeant de nouveau le lieu dans le silence. Mais c'était cette fois-ci un silence confortable, un silence apaisant. La blonde se tourna vers son ami, il fit de même, et naturellement, elle vient se loger contre lui et fermer les yeux. Le châtain referma ses bras autour du corps de sa maitresse avec un sourire tendre et se remit à ne chantonner rien que pour elle. Il le ferait autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait. Il fit de lent cercle circulaire dans son dos de sa main pour la bercer et un sourire tendre ne quittait plus son visage depuis que la constéllationiste s'était lové contre lui. Celle-ci semblait s'assoupir entre les bras de son esprit et écoutait les battements calmes du cœur de Loki, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle se promit de chérir de moment dans ses souvenirs. Un soupir d'aise traversa ses lèvres et elle rougit légèrement.

« J'aimerai rester comme ca pour toujours… »

Loki fit une pause dans sa berceuse, caressa d'une infinie tendresse les cheveux blonds détaché de sa maitresse et eut un sourire espiègle.

« Pour toujours, c'est peut être trop. Que dirais-tu d'une vie ? »

La blonde compris le sous-entendu et la proposition de son plus fidèle esprit. Mais en avaient-ils le droit ? Le pouvaient-ils ? Ils viennent de deux mondes complètement différents. Etais-ce possible ?

« Loki… »

Il perdit son souris, il venait de réaliser les tourments qu'avait engendrés sa proposition. Oui, ils ne pouvaient pas. Leur sentiment respectif ne pourrait rien changer à leur appartenance à deux mondes d'origine, à leur caractérisation charnelle. Une humaine et un esprit. C'était impossible. Et pourtant, rien qu'une fois ils auraient tellement voulu…

« Alors… les mots bloquèrent dans sa gorge, il refoula un hoquet douloureux.

-chaque fois que tu pourras venir, hors des appelles en combats. Elle lui sourit. A chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de toi autre que pour n combat, tu serras la n'est-ce pas ? Comme maintenant ? »

Et il comprit, peut importe les lois de l'univers. Ils sont des mages de Fairy Tail. Ils viennent de deux mondes différents ? Et alors ? Une humaine et un esprit ? Et alors ? Amour impossible ? Ah vraiment ? ca ne les empêcherait pas de s'aimer. Apres tout, ce sont des Mages de Fairy Tail.

« Oui Lucy. Comme Maintenant. »

**Natsu et Gray, 23h. Fin de leurs ébats.**

Les deux mages étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, complètement nus et luisant de sueur. La fatigue de l'effort passé, leur estomac criaient famine mais le bien être d'être collé a l'autre les empêchaient de bouger. Ils savaient aussi que la mission allaient bientôt se terminer mais là dans l'immédiat, peut leur importait, ils voulaient juste profiter. Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure à se cajoler chastement puis se relevèrent, se revêtir et prièrent pour que l'odeur du sexe s'en aille. Ce qui bien sur ne se réalisa qu'âpres un saut dans un petit lac de chocolat. Apres tout, ils avaient perdu au moment où Natsu avait mangé alors tant pis. Le Dragon Slayeur réfléchissait a leur relation alors que les deux mages se rendaient a la sortis de la forêt, minuit arrivant rapidement. Il s'arrêta brusquement, Gray lui rentrant dedans par la même occasion.

« Oi fait attention, t'arêtes pas comme ca. Le réprimanda le brun mais il haussa un sourcil devant l'air perdu de son amant. Quoi ?

-on est quoi maintenant tout les deux ? »

Des bruits dans les parages les firent sursauter avant de se mettre en garde. Quelque minutes passèrent sans aucun bruit, ils reprirent leur discussion, guettant tout de même le moindre bruit.

« Comment ca on est quoi ? demanda l'Ice-Maker.

-bah après _ca_, tout les deux on…

-tu veux sortir avec moi baka allumette ? » Coupa court le glaçon.

Natsu bugga littéralement devant Gray, piqua un fard à faire pâlir les écrevisses –noté mon attachement aux écrevisses– puis se jeta sur le brun. Apres un baiser enflammé, Gray glissa une main dans celle de son désormais petit ami et le jeune couple continua leur route dans un silence confortable. Sans se douter que quatre personnes se faisait des tops-la quelque mètre plus loin dans les buissons.

« Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ! Railla Gajeel.

-vous étiez pareil il y a peu que je sache. Se moqua gentiment Lucy qui fit rougir Gajeel et Levy.

-mais toi aussi Lu-chan ! » Se défendit Levy en haussant la voix.

Grave erreur en voyant deux mages avec des veines tressautante sur leurs tempes apparaitre devant les quatre autres. Gray et Natsu firent craquer leurs doigts et se lancèrent un petit regard complice.

« Deux chacun ? Souris le brun.

-avec plaisir ! »

Des cris résonnèrent dans la nuit alors que les mages des autres guildes sortaient de la forêt. Effrayant certain, amusant ceux qui savaient de qui il s'agissait. Les mages de Fairy Tail sortirent enfin de cette jungle de nourriture, l'estomac dans les talons et le vieillard apparu avec un énorme sac sur le dos. Le vieillard réussi par un tour de passe-passe à savoir qui avaient ou non perdu et seul les mages de Fairy Tail et de Blue Pegasus on réussi la quête. Mort de faim, tout les mages se rendirent d'un même pas vers la ville la plus proche et entrèrent dans un bar pour se nourrir, parler un peu puis tout se dirigèrent sois vers un hôtel ou bien comme d'autre, prirent le train pour repartir. Les fées attendaient le train sur le quai quand Natsu s'écria :

« AAAAH ! Je vais devoir survivre à Jubia maintenant ?! »

Et tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air désespéré du mage de feu. Gray tenait sa main et lui dit a l'oreille :

« Si tu survis, tu serras récompensé. »

Une belle couleur rouge plus tard, le train arrivaient. Ils repartaient pour Magnolia avec une belle somme d'argent et des sentiments chamboulé en prime. Que demander de plus ?


End file.
